Ugly duckling
by Dangzzza
Summary: Max was always bullied because of her appearance.But what if one day someone tells her that he can make her the most beautiful in the world?Finally being attractive Max hopes never to meet her enemy number 1, but what if fate destinied them for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi!**

**Iggy: Why did you start a new story? You can't update your stories sooner than in two weeks, yet you started a new story? Are you crazy?**

**Me:But... But I have so many ideas! **

**Iggy:So what? You should concentrate on one story **

**Me:But...**

**Iggy: Ah, whatever... let's start with this story**

**Me: OK:) So basicly it's based on Mionohri to Swan by Hwang mi ri**

**Iggy: Yup and the flock belongs to Jammes Patterson**

**Me:Yup, ofcourse without Iggy**

**Iggy: Agh, again this... I don't belong to her**

**Me:Keep telling that yourself...**

"_Once upon a time in a small village an ugly duckling was born. It was so ugly that it was bullied by the other animals. Even the mother duck didn't want to see the duckilng, so she rented a room and threw the duckilng out. Although the ugly duckling was sad it didn't loose it's smile, because it kept dreaming about the day, it would become a swan._

_The ugly duckling spent it school days busily, being a servant, a bank, and being hit by it's friends. During that busy time the warmth of spring arrived. When ugly duckling entered the water it realised the ugly grey wings, turned into beautiful white. The ugly ducklings body became lighter as it floated up to heavens. the beautigul swan, that once was ugly duckling flew into the sky. The animals that made fun of him, just watched him fly __" _

"Aren't they liars" Max snorted as she put the book back at the bookshelf. "Ugly duckling will be an ugly duckling till the death"

Max went to the mirror and with disgust looked at her reflection. She wasn't pretty at all, actually she was ugly. Weighing 85 kg, with a bursting fat belly. Big breasts,lots of dandruff that gathered on the shoulders of her uniform. Short, bitten nails, thin arched eyebrows that produce scary expression and thin, flimsy lips. A thick head of short curly hair.

Max grabbed the brush and slowly combed them, trying to look atleast a bit better. She wanted to make a good impression on her idol, who happened to attend to her school. She smiled at the thought of Dylan Gunther-Hagen, the only one who didn't care about her appearance. Despite beeing one of the most popular young actors in United States, he was well behaved and nice.

Once last time Max smoothed her skirt, before leaving her house. That's right. _Her_ house. She lived all alone, with no one to care about her. Her own family was ashamed of her, but she didn't mind. Unlike her, they were all popular and beautiful. Not wanting to damage the perfect image of Martinezs, she decided to change her surname and forget about them. Right now she was Maximum Ride.

"Yahooo! Pig!" familiar high-pitched voice rescued Max from her musings. Reluctantly she turned around and faced Lissa Paker, in other words the Red Haired Wonder. Like always she was surrounded by hormonal guys, who were particulary drooling all over her. Not like she minded. Lissa's long red hair rested on her shoulders. She wore strapless tight pink t-shirt and mini jean skirt.

"How was your summer break? Looks like you gained more weight" she giggled, causing laughter among the students. Max shifted on her legs uncomfrotably and scratched the back of her neck.

"Actually I lost a bit" she muttered but was drowned out by the comments of other teenagers.

"Are you 100 kg, now?"

"Ha ha, you're a super pig"

"Wow, you'e so ugly"

Not wanting to listen to them anymore, she turned around, ready to leave. She didn't do anything wrong, never hurt anyone. It wasn't her fault that she was ugly, she didn't want to be born like this. They shouldn't bully her.

"Wait Pig. I didn't eat breatfast this morning so give me some money" Lissa said, crossing her thin pale arms across her chest. Like always the ice princess decided to use her power against weaker.

Max laughed nervously and shook her head

"I don't have any money..." she answered, praying silently so that the Red Haired Wonder would give up and leave her alone.

Lissa pouted and wrapped her arm across fatty's shoulder

"Oh. If we find some, can we have it? " she pleaded and not wating for an answer, she snatched the girl's school bag. Surprised Max, fell to the ground hitting her head. She raised unsteadily and quietly whimpered

"I really...don't have..." Paker pushed her, and Max fell once again, this time on her hands. Pain shot through her body as she twisted them in an unnatural way. Through tears she observed as Red Haired Wonder took her money and with a happy face walked away.

Slowly Max stood up and picked up her damaged bag. She put the books back into it and slowly shuffeled toward the school building. Batory High school wasn't the place of her dreams. Too much homework, too much exams, too much bullies. The only reason she attended to it, was Dylan.

"Hi, Max!" she heard happy voice, behind her. Talk about the devil, he shall appear. She turned around and forced a smile.

"Good morning, Dylan" she greeted him, getting extremely nervous. Did he see her getting bullied for money? Did she look alright? Mentally she smacked her head. What a stupid question. She never looked alright.

"So... what did you do during the break? Looks like you got healthier." he observed. Like always, he was trying to feel her better. That's one of million reasons why Max liked, no loved him.

"Ah, I just stayed home" Max confessed, before adding in her mind "eating and sleeping". The boy gave her a flattery smile, before sighing silently

"Ah, I'm jelous. And what high-school are you going to?" he asked casually. The girl frowned and confused answered

"The same you do..."

Dylan's head pooped up in surprisement

"Really? You're going to Howertive High School?" he asked not quite believing her. Max shook her head and pointed to the building

"No, I'm in Batory. Thought, you were here aswell" she agonized. He nodded in understanding and explained the reaon why he changed the school. As an actor he couldn't spent too much on studying, so he went to a private school. Max nodded in understanding, but felt really dissapionted. Her studies and sleepless nights were for nothing. Dylan looked at her pityngly and wrapped his tanned arms around her, in a comforting way.

"Don't worry, we'll meet after school, right?" he lilted, before walking away, leaving Max all alone in the place where death seems to be the salvation.

**Line BREAK**

"Fatty! Are you here?" this familar voice, made Max's head pop-up in fear. Her treacherous heart began to beat faster and her breath speed up. _Please, make him go away. Please make him go away! _She prayed silently, lowering her head.

"Fat ass, it's been a long time, right?" Fang cackled, standing up on her desk. His heavy glans bashed loudly against the wood. Like always he wore his bad boy out fit. Black plaid shirt, with his sleeves rolled up. Black leather jacket and ripped dark skinny jeans with knee high black glans. He also had an eyebrow piercing, which gave him the rebellious aura.

"What's this?"

Slowly, she raised her head and saw that Fang was holding her sport T-shirt in his hands.

"Is this a one-piece?" he asked, rising his eyebrow at Max. She shook her head and snatched it from him.

"It's my shirt" she mumbled, before hiding it back to the bag. Fang stared at her in disbelief , before he and his merry band of followers burst out laughing.

"Did you hear that? It's a shirt" he said in between his laughters, causing Max to blush. She looked down at the floor and horrified realised that tears started to fill her eyes. Quickly she wiped them off and forced a smile. She shouldn't cry in front of him, unless she wanted to get a beating. Then, she raised her eyes and watched as all the students made fun of her. They all were pointing at her and saying offensive words, but she didn't mind. She knew she was ugly and they were just stating the truth. But the only peson she really couldn't stand was Fang Venom. He terrified and scared her. She wanted him to die and leave her alone.

**Line Break**

_I'll make myself delicious lasagne _Max smiled to herself, on her way back from the grocery store. Today the school was finally over and she didn't have to worry about anything. She was skipping delightfully and humming her favourite song. _And on the desert I will make-_

_"_Yo, super pig! Were you at the store" Max froze from shock. This deep, husky voice... No, no way! She wasn't suppose to meet him!

"It's already 9pm. Are you going to eat dinner? or a snack?" Fang asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Max stiffened, not daring to move. Fang ripped her bag and all the food fell on the ground.

"Donuts, meat, bread, loafs, cheese, tomato souce... It's all food." he said with a slight disgust, but then a smile appeared on his face "I know! Let's eat together."

He threw everything on the ground and kicked Max, making her fall on he knees.

"Let's start the party! But sadly, I can't eat this, after taking it. It's one meal after all. Eat, it's my treat" Max stared up at him with wide eyes. He wasn't cruel enogh to do this to her, was he? "Uuh? Aren't you hungry?"

**Line break**

Max's chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears as she stared down at the cold, hard street beneath her. She didn't want to live anymore. She felt unwanted, hated and useless. She couldn't stand these feelings anymore, couldn't stand the pain she felt.

_Close your eyes and jump Max. That's the only way to get away from that monster _she thought , adding herself courage. She exhibited her fat leg forward, when suddenly someone pulled her hood. She fell backwards on her butt and hissed from pain.

"What?" she shouted unexpectandly for both her and that person. She always was a calm person, but right now all the emotions got to her. "Can't a person simply die?"

she quickly shut her mouth, as she realised that the person wasn't actually a human, but a ghost. She closed her eyes and curled up in a ball._ Just not a ghost, please. They scare me! _she thought and the man shook his head.

"You're a fatty with no manners. Are you really my granddaughter?" he said and Max sat up. She raised her eyebrow at him, confused with his behaviour.

"Are you considering a death, after waking up sleeping ghost? You granddaughter girl, are hopeless" he scolded her and tapped his forehead

"Who-who are you? You're not a ghost, right " she asked, still slightly afraid of him. He bend his head and faced her

"No, look into my eyes. Don't I look familiar? I'm grandpa" the suspicious man answered. Being left speechless, Max stood up and decided to jump once again.

"Well, grandfather. Sorry, but I'm in the middle of something right now. So if you don't mind I'll continue." she proclaimed, but he stopped her again.

"I know what you want and I know how to do it. After all it's not only beauty that I have. Tomorrow when you will wake up, you'll be the most beautiful girl in the world" and with that, Max fell into a blissfull dream.

**Me:he he, It was nice**

**Iggy:Actually, yeah it was**

**Me:Awww, you flatten me**

**Iggy:I'm rolling my eyes**

**Me:Whatever... Just make sure our readers review**

**Iggy:Ok, I'm sure they will, but not for you, but me. It's just that I'm so adorable:D**

**Me:Ok, ok... So please review for my adorable Iggy :)**

**Iggy:I'm not yours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Here's the second chapter:D**

**Iggy: Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Me: And we dedicate it to someone special**

**Iggy: to Serenaisbestezrq387 **

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

Max opened her chocolate eyes and gazed at the ceiling. This familiar white ceiling she saw each time, when she woke up in the morning. And since she woke up, she had to be sleeping. She rolled of the bed and with a loud 'THUMP' landed on the floor.

_So, it was just a dream _she thought, a bit disappointed. O_fcourse, it didn't make sense for someone that young to be my grandfather_

Slowly she shuffled toward the bathroom to take the morning shower. _Ah, so since it was just a dream I have another thing to worry about. I have to kill myself, but how? Jumping off the roof is definitely scary. Then, should I buy some drugs? Nah, that's a bit sickening. Is there any other way? A neat and quick , maybe I should hang myself..._

Max froze as she saw her reflexion in the mirror. The girl she stared at had waist long golden blond hair, big brown chocolate eyes, small crooked nose, full red lips, fair white skin. She had nice, athletic body, with long, taned legs.

"Am I still dreaming..." Max whispered quietly as she touched her face. The girl in the mirror repeated her action.

"How is it? You like it, don't you" she heard, someone's voice behind her. Startled, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wh-Why did you scream! I almost had heart attack!" Max snapped her head and saw a small fairy sitting on her shoulder. Grandpa fairy...

"Ah! That's...that's not it... Maybe... Grandfather?" she stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"You don't know after seing my body" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. Max shrugged and muttered under her nose. "That makes me doubt it even more." than a bit louder asked " Then, this is reality?"

The fairy snickered

"We made a vow yesterdey. I'm a ghost who keeps promises" he responded. Than he flwe toward the mirror and sat on it.

"Look again. You're going to keep it forever"

Slowly Max walked toward it and gazed at herself. This face was going to give her everything. Friends...Love... She could have it all.

Max felt as tears filled her eyes. She finally looked pretty. She won't have to hide, no one would bully her anymore. That was the new Maximum Ride.

**LINE BREAK**

Max entered the class and suddenly all eyes landed on her. Feeling uncomfortable, she lowered her head and shuffled toward her desk. Even now, when she was pretty no one wanted to talk to her. Maybe she was destinied to be a loner...

" Stupid! They don't approach you because you're too beautiful! Guys are definitaly paranoid!" grandpa shouted at her, appearing on her shoulder. Max shrugged him off and slowly shook her head.

"That's for sure... but, is it really ok, to walk around in this form?" she asked, looking at him expectandly.

Grandpa rolled his eyes at her and answered with a slightly anoyed tone.

"I told you to stop worrying. There's no chance that you will be discovered. Just remember, you are some Maximum Ride from countryside" Max nodded and gave him a small smile. Than finally he disappeared.

Max was the only one able to see fairy and also the only one to hear him. That's why their conversation was unhearable to anyone else in the classroom.

"Is there room next to you?"

Max head popped up in surprisement and she saw no one else than Lissa Parker. She was smiling at her and pointing to the seat next to her.

Max quickly stood up and moved to side.

"Please, sit down" she stuttered quitly, afraid of Lissa's reaction. Red Haired Wonder smiled at her and took her place.

"Hey..."

"Yes! Please go on..." Max replied quickly, eyeing the ice-princess. She laughed and stuck her hand out.

"You can stop the formal talking. I may look scary, but I'm not a military student. Anyway's would you like to be my friend?" she asked in a friendly tone.

Max's eyes widened a bit from surprise. Lissa Parker, herself, asked her to be her friend.

"Ah, OK. Let's be friends" Max answered, excited about her new friend. So what if she used to bully her? Max wanted to start a new life and forget about her past.

"So, what's your name? I'm Lissa" the red haired girl lilted.

"Maximum Ride, but call me Max. " she replied happily. Parker's green eyes widened in surprise. max rised her eyebrow at her and Lissa shook her head

"It's nothing. Just that, in junior high, there was a fatty, I knew named go Maximum Ride. She was a little _stupid_ and _dirty_. Thought she was _disgustingly ugly,_ I liked her, because she gave me money any time " Lissa said, making Max feel a little pinch in her heart.

"Come to think of it, she applied here too" she muttered and looked at Max carefully.

"Nah, there's no way that someone so pretty could be her..." she giggled and Max smiled back at her.

_Actually I am her... _she though sadly.

**Line BREAK**

Fang was the boss at school. Strong, good looking, rich. His father was the president of 'The Sun'- modelling and acting agency. He could, easily become famous actor or a model, heck, he could be anyone. All girls, were after him, but he never was interested. The only thing he enjoyed was fighting.

But beside it, there was also a certain person, who he loved to spend time with...

**Me:So that's it for now :D**

**Iggy: Yeah, she planned on writing more, but in the end decided to leave you with a cliffhanger...**

**Me: But I will update soon, promise! And that's not because I wanted to leave you guys, but because I wanted to update as fast as possible.**

**Iggy: Ya, ya we all know. Anyways we decided to make something called "In next chapter..."**

**Me: Yep, in it I will write a short summary of what will happen next!**

**Iggy: And each will end with a question to you guys.**

**Me:*nods* Yup, it will**

_In next chapter..._

_-Max finally meets Fang, in her new form. _

_-Max finds out, something terrific ( spoiler: If Max stands in rain, she turns back to her ugly form for a while, but if someone kisses her, she will turn back ugly forever.)_

_-Max takes part in casting to new Dylan's movie! _

**R&R bananaisdabomb :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long, but really I had no time!**

**Iggy: Yup, 6 exams in one week :(**

**Me: It was hell on earth! But anyway it's finally over. In next week I have only 2 exams :)**

**Iggy: Yet, you'll fail...**

**Me: I won't T.T Ignore him and enjoy the story**

The bell finally rang and Max sighed with relief. She couldn't stand teacher's rambling about protocooperation and comensalism, whatever it was. She wanted to leave this place and never ever come back. But as they say, life sucks. She was stuck with it till graduation.

"Max? Are you going?" Lissa's voice rescued her, from her musings. Max's head popped up in surprise and she nodded her head. In one swift move, she threw her notebook into the bag and in hurry left the classroom. She kept her head low, as she walked through the corridor, trying not to catch anyone's attention. She was used to walking alone in silence. Usually everyone walked around her, so she never had to look up. But now things had changed...

"DAMN!" she heard from above her. Recognizing this familiar voice her head shot up. Her eyes widened immediately as she realised her mistake. She just bumped into Fang. He was staring down at her with furry in his eyes. Slowly, he curled his hands into fists, but he didn't have time to hit her. Afraid of his reaction, Max dropped on her knee and started to apologise.

"I deserve to die!" she sobbed "I'm so sorry! Just, please, let me live!" she sobbed silently. "Please..." Surprised by her reaction, Fang was speechless. He stared down at her and with interest in his eyes watched her beg.

She was hot, no she was beautiful, but she probably was like all the other girls. Shallow and stupid.

"Stop blabbering and just pick up my cell phone!" Fang interrupted her in a harsh voice. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into his mysterious, dark eyes.

"Cellphone?" she mumbled, still not believing what she heard. He simply forgave her, without dragging her out and beating her up?

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" he shouted, ripping her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, slowly she stood up and handed him his black iPhone.

"from now on, watch were you're going!" he barked, turning around.

**Line Break**

_That jerk _Max thought, as she splashed her face with a cold water. Her heart was still beating fast from the earlier incident. He scared her more than death. That's right. Death was a pleasure in comparison to him.

"Why are you like this? Is it all because of that guy?" fairy grandpa asked her, in a shy voice. It hurt him to see her in such pain. Never in his long life and afterlife have he ever seen someone so broken. What kind of monster did 'Fang' have to be to bring her to such state?

Max turned off the water and faced Fairy.

"Gramps... Am I pretty?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Why are you asking? I told you, that with your beauty you can get every men heart" he answered, a bit offended with her question. Max opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"Then it's OK. I can do it" she whispered, still smiling at him. Fairy frowned and slowly shook his head

"You can do... what?" he repeated a bit confused, but Max didn't answer.

_I was afraid of you Fang Venom. _ She thought _But that girl was a fat and ugly Maximum Ride, not me. So, I can do it. I'll return the torture you gave me. You, who made the fat Maximum die... I'll never forgive you. The revange will be made with the torture of love. _

_"_With the coldest eyes, I'm gonna make him cry"

**Line Break**

"Grandchild. To be honest, I don't think this is the best solution. The past, is the past. you should be enjoying yourself now. Hey... Are you even listening? Was he called Fang Venom? To be honest, I was scared of him too. He's not someone to mess with." Fairy rammbled on and on. He might be a ghost, be still the guy made him nervous. And he didn't want his maxie to be hurt again. despite his attitude, he actually cared for her a lot.

"You said, I am pretty. Then Fang will like me. All men like hot girls, right?" Max avowed, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That guy is different! He was angry, even thought he saw your face!" He bellowed once again, but she ignored him.

Max entered the classroom and almost immediately her eyes landed on** him**. He was picking one kid by one and asking them the same question

"Have you seen a pig-like girl?"

Everyone responded him, by shaking head , or squealing silent 'no'.

"SHIT! If I won't find the pig, I'll play with you guys!" he shouted, getting more and more angry.

"I'm right here!I'm Maximum Ride!"

Slowly, Fang turned around and faced the brave girl. His dark brow shot up as he saw the same person, who bumped into him last break. Her slim hands, were crossed across her chest, as she stared him straight into his obsidian eyes. He would never admit it, but he was quite surprised. Where from did she get the courage to talk to him, without shaking her pants?

"Little girl, just now, was that to me?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Since you were looking for me, of course it was!" she responded, in a 'duh' tone. Fang's lips curved up slitely as he sat down on her desk.

"What a funny girl. When did I look for you? Are you trying to play with me?"

"Aren't you looking for Maximum Ride? If you aren't looking for me, then who is it?"

Fang slowly shook his head as his lips raised higher and higher.

"You talk well. So you're Maximum Ride?"

Max sighed loudly and took a step closer to him.

"What? You don't believe me? Do you want to wait until the teacher comes here and ask him?" she insinuated.

Fang narrowed his eyes and caught her hand, dragging her closer.

"You. Are you pig?" he barked and Max's eyes slightly widened in fear.

"N..no" she stuttered, taking a step back from him.

"Are you ugly?" he roared once again and Max shook her head.

"And you say, you're Maximum Ride?" he spitted, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"It's not a lie!" she snapped, glaring back at him. They stayed like this for a while, until he turned around and went back to his friends.

**Me: I hope you won't kill me for not updating...**

**Iggy: Why not? I would help them!**

**Me: Oh, shut up! **

**Iggy: You shut up!**

**Me: No, you shut up!**

**Iggy: No, you shut up!**

**Me: Ok, let's stop it. And you dear readers, please review!**

**Iggy: I won!**

**Me: No you didn't!**

**Iggy:Yes I did **

**...**

**R&R bananaisdabomb :**


	4. READ IT! IMPORTANT!

**Me: ****Hi, I'm really sorry, but I really have to respond to my dear reviewer. So, 'anon', I'm really glad that you had time to read my piece of crap as you called it. (please, note the sarcasm) It's really sad that you are a lier and that you call my story a stolen one, since I wrote it myself, thought it is based on a manga "Miunohri to swan" Hwang Mi Ri. I wrote it in first chapter, if you haven't noticed. Second of all, I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes, but english isn't my mother language, since I'm from Poland. If you don't know it's a country in Europe. So normally I speak polish, I learn english in school, as well, as german and italian. So, I can't concentrate only on english. If you have any other problems with me, please inform me, I would be glad to answer you. just please, don't be a freaking chicken and log in ;) It was very cowardly behavior on your part. Please consider what I said.**

**Iggy: Yeah, Fuck off **

**Me: Iggy! Don't swear! children are reading it.**

**Iggy: I don't care! **

**Me: Whatever :( To all other reviewers, thank you for everything :* You are really awesome**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you all will enjoy it and review! I'm counting on you all!**

As soon as the lesson finished, Fang shot up from his place and immediately left the classroom. He was annoyed with the fact that he came to the school for nothing. He hoped to play a little game with the pig, but the dumb girl dared not to arrive on the lesson. She was his favourite toy, bullying other students didn't give him as much satisfaction. Annoyed, he took his cellphone from the pocket and hastily searched for her number. He pressed the green button and lifted the phone to his ear. Hearing the familiar ring tone, he frowned and turned around to face the class room. He was sure the sound came from there. He pushed through the students but the song already finished playing. Max was clutching her phone to her chest, her beautiful face slightly pale from fear. As soon as she felt the vibrations from her pocket she switched the phone off. Her heart was trembling, as the black haired boy searched around the room, hoping to find his favourite victim.

"Just now, was there a phone ringing?" he asked, slamming his hand against the teacher's desk. His friends shrugged, looking at echother.

"Nope, I didn't hear it" said one of them, before putting his finger into his ear and twisting it around, as if trying to clean it.

"Fang, aren't you being a little too paranoid?" the other one asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Fang, not answering turned on his heel and left the classroom.

"I'm going for a smoke" he shouted over his shoulder, before slamming the door.

"That was scary..." Lissa whispered to Max, her eyes being slightly big.

"Huh?" Max answered, snapping out of her musings. Lissa rolled her eyes, before nicking in door direction.

"That guy, I mean. Fang Venom. He used to be the boss in junior high. It's better to leave him alone. You have no idea, how terrifying he can be" Lissa muttered under her nose, trying not to be too loud. Max snickered silently at that, before slowly shaking her head.

_I know better than you..._ Max thought, before Lissa continued

"But his face and body...Something every girl would die for. Plus, his family is rich"

the red head licked her lips, before making a cat gesture with her hand. Max laughed at that and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the desk.

"So, Lissa... What do you have to do, to win a guys love" she asked, not lookig in friend's eyes. " I mean... I have someone I like and don't know how to approach him" she added, twisting her blond curl around her finger. Lisa raised her eyebrow at that, looking at Max with disbelief.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she asked, but Max quickly shook her head.

"N-no! Why would I?" she stuttered, wondering if she was found out. Lissa flipped her read hair and leaned toward Max.

"Listen, girl. As long as you have nice ass and big boobs, each guy will be yours. They're as simple as that" she whispered, as she grabbed her own breasts and lifted them up, making them look even bigger than usual. Max blinked couple of times, as Lissa winked toward her.

"They are, right? Just like I thought..." she trailed off, before standing up and leaving the classroom.

**LINE BREAK BOBBY SNOOBY**

Max skipped happily on her way to home. After changing her phone number and buying couple of cute clothes, she was feeling a lot better than before. She was hoping to implement her plan tomorrow. A small grin appeared on her face at the thought of making Fang suffer. The image of her breaking his heart was something she dreaded to see. She stopped suddenly, her eyes catching the giant poster hanging on the building's wall. She walked toward it slowly, before with a sad expression looking at the person's face. Dylan Gunther-Hagen smiled back at her, his turqoise eyes boring into her own.

"Oh, isn't it the guy on the poster in your room?" The grandpa asked, excited landing on Max's shoulder. She nodded, before lifting up her hand to touch the photo.

"It's Dylan. The main reason why I came to Batory"

"What?! Then, you two know eachother? That's amazing! You even know a celebrity!" the fairy rambled happily, not noticing granddaughter's sad expression.

"No. He went to another high school" she muttered, feeling tears creaping into her eyes. She blinked couple of times, before turning around. Dylan...Her first love... Her Angel... The only one who showed her kindness...

**LINE BREAK BRANDON**

Fang entered the house with a scowl on his face and angrily threw his bag into the corner. He marched to the kitchen and grabbed a can of cola from the fridge. Drinking it all in one gulp he squished it and agressively threw into the bin. He slumped onto the chair and begun to nervously tap his fingers against the table. When Sam finally entered the kitchen he hastily stood up and grabbed his shirt.

"Did you find her?" he demanded, making his friend feel slightly uncomfortable. His dark determined eyes staring into Sam's waiting for the answer. He needed to know where this ugly girl ran away to. Because he wasn't planning on letting her go so easily.

"I'm sorry. I checked every school in New York and didn't find any 'Maximum Ride'" the smaller boy stuttered, releasing from his angry friend's grasp. He quickly took few steps back, afraid of Fang's reaction. Venom frowned at that, as Sam smoothed his shirt.

"What does it mean? Did she move or something?" he asked in disbelief, but his friend only shrugged. Fang gritted his teeth, feeling his blood boiling from anger. Sam scratched the back of his neck, akwardly, before his eyes lightened up with an idea.

"Ah, I found her adress instead. Do you want to know it?" Sam questioned, but his mate only snorted at that. He ran his hand through his black, unruly hair, before sticking it into his pocket.

"Whatever! Do you think I'm doing this, because I like her?! Just go" Fang answered, as using the other arm, pushed Sam toward the door. The guy turned around to leave, before stopping and taking a few breaths. Chewing on his lower lip, he decided to take a risk and faced Fang.

"Then why are you so obsessed with her? You said she was just a loner. You can get just another one like her." his irritated tone destroyed the effect he wanted to gain. He planned on stating it slowly, trying not to annoy Fang too much, but instead it came out much more harshly. Therefor he was quite surprised with Fang's calm reply.

"Be quiet if you don't know... The thing is that I tried hard to get accepted to this tiring school. And now when she's not here, there's no reason to attend to school at all." Fang explained, his voice calm, but changing into annoyed one at the end. Sam slightly raised his eyebrow at that. He still didn't understand the dark haired boy's point.

"Then why won't you find yourself another victim?" he asked once again" There are plenty of loosers in our school"

Fang didn't answer him, only shook his head. Then, after taking an apple from the table, he left the room

** PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
